Standing in the Sunshine By Mad Mary Bonney
by Blamey-Fomorrii
Summary: A mysterious town called Gaea holds many secrets, can they be too deadly for a fragile, blooming relationship? And are the town members strong enough to fight against the harassment towards them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The buzzing of the alarm clock brought Hitomi to full consciousness. As she swatted at the annoying thing she wondered if it was even a bother to go to school at all. With the noise successfully stopped Hitomi glanced fully around at her room and decided the best thing would be to stay in bed on this wonderful sunny day. _Its not that school really matters anyway_ she thought as the covers crawled up over her head.

Hitomi Kanzaki and her family lived in a very small community called the Gaea. It was tiny because the leaders of the small society decided long ago that the Gaea was only for the best of families. It was a small town within itself, some its members could go for years without leaving the front gates. There were strict rules against those living on the "inside" and those on the "outside." To even invite a visitor to their homes the members were forced to get a special permission from the group off town officials. There was a school "inside" but it was decided Hitomi would join the public school outside the gates.

At first Hitomi didn't mind, she wanted to make friends who were on the "outside" but children of the Gaea were not always that lucky. Almost everyone at Hitomi's high school knew about the small district she lived in. They saw her only as stuck up and never dealt with her.

Again starting out Hitomi didn't care about the whispers behind her back, knowing once everyone got to know her, they would see how wrong they were. But that never happened. The popular girls would play small tricks and pranks on the poor girl, then slowly after a while the small tricks and pranks grew larger until the entire school was against the stuck up girl named Hitomi.

"Hitomi! You're going to be late again!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Hitomi groaned, it looked like her mother wasn't going to let her skip today. "If you don't go any faster then you'll be late in picking up that Schezar boy." Hitomi groaned again, remembering Folken coming to their house a couple weeks back telling her to take the new kid to school. Sighing for the third time she recalled what Folken had said.

_"Just show the kid around, Dornkirk has decided for him to go to an outside school. All you need to do is babysit for a while." The light in Folken's eyes worried Hitomi, but he was one of the highest ranked lower officials, and the Kanzaki family had other reasons for listening to him._

Thanking whoever was watching over her for belessing her with short hair, Hitomi raced to the bathroom with her school uniform in tow.

Less than twenty minutes later, a record for Hitomi, the girl was downstairs and running out the door.

"Hi mom, thanks mom, bye mom." She said as she ran past grabbing a piece of toast. She slammed the door behind her not noticing the figure just about to knock on the other side.

Allen Schezar was, as one of his ex-girlfriends put it, like a ripple on the water. No one could pin him down, his charm and grace allowing any girl to forget they wanted anything more out of him than a "good time." He thought the same way about all girls, they were simple, easy to manipulate, and always wanted him. He considered himself not a prideful person, years and years of seperation had taught him that. So when this girl ran into him on the steps of her house he was prepared to get the only thing he wanted, a good time.

"You seem to have come out at the precisly right moment," He said at the person lying across his lap. (When she ran into him they both fell over, he broke her fall) "Are you hurt?" He said tring to gently push her off him, at the same time helping her up.

"Nah, but I'm goning to be late if I don't hurry. What do you want, by the way?" Allen had never felt anyone stare him down so hard before. Her green eyes never left his blue ones, as she surveyed the being in front of her.

"Well I believe, according to your attire, I am looking for you." He bowed graciously taking her hand and kissing it.

"You're Allen Schezar?" Her voice went deadpan. Alan was afraid his reputation had finally caught up with him, some of those exes's he aquired could be pretty nasty.

He glanced up at her face and like her voice; it too had gone completely deadpan. Her mouth was hanging slightly open, and her eyes were glassy.

"Miss…are you quite alright?" She seemed to not notice his question because she was to busy screaming in her head.

_I'm going to kill him, I've threatened him before, but this time I'm really going to kill him! Oh Folken you're going to get it big time._ As the girl plotted a nervous Allen watched her every move.

"I don't know much about this school, but is it bad to be late on your first day?" Allen decided no more time was going to be wasted with this girl.

"What!" She grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch (she left hers upstairs). "Awe CRAP!" She started to run again not letting go of Allen's wrist.

As they ran she shouted back directions about the school building to him.

"The first floor has all of the science and math classes, and the cafeteria is on that level as well. You can eat outside or bring your own lunch, but we can't leave the scool grounds. The second floor has the theatre, language, and literature classes. The third floor has the larger part of the library and the art classes. The library starts on the second floor, but like I said, the larger half is above it. I know it can get confusing but trust me. Oh and when we get there don't say where you live, and don't associate with me." Allen was taken aback at this last statement. He had never come across a girl who told him to stay away from her. _Perhaps she didn't see me clearly when she ran into me this morning_ he thought,_ yes that's it, she didn't see me and that's why she wants to stay away from me!_

Allen was just about to try and get the girl ahead of him to turn around when she abrubtly dropped his arm and stepped a few paces away from him. Allen looked up and there they were, at the high school. Allen had no time to marvel at this girl's odd behavior. Most of the time when girls acted odd around him, it was only because of his stunning good looks, or his stellar personality, but this girl never seemed to notice him. He glanced back at her when he started to make his way to the main gate, she had on the same face she wore when she found out his name.

_Whatever,_ he thought,_ its not like she really matters…Although I would love to know why she has no interest in me_. Allen still kept telling himself Hitomi's standoffish behavior was because she really wanted his attention. _What was it? Reverse psychology? Whatever,_ he thought for the second time.

By this time he had reached the main entry way only to find the doors locked.

"It's the first day of break." Hitomi said, her voice completely deadpan, but her face had somewhat changed. Her cheeks were slightly pale and her very noticable green eyes were dimmed. "I was stuck at the main house; you'll learn you can lose days there." Allen had a hard time believing a high-school student of any age (he's a year older than her) could forget something as important as a few days off. "I guess I'll have to go back…" she seemed to pale even more at the idea; and against his better judgment, Allen found himself speaking.

"Why don't you show me around town instead." She shrugged and started at him; waiting for him to lead the way _I really must figure this girl out!_ Allen's mind called.

After a while of standing there they decided to go to an open market. Both Hitomi and Allen were pleasantly surprised with themselves. They were having a good time. Hitomi had never experienced someone like Allen for company. Someone who looked at her and listed to what she had to say. A person who didn't make fun of her, and she could realize knowing they didn't have some plotting scheme against her.

Allen, on the other hand, started to see himself enjoying the role of helping this girl along. She was in such a tight shell when she agreed to come to the market. But now, no w she was starting to open up to him little by little. He saw the fragile small girl who had been pushed down and pushed down, never being allowed to grow. Allen was astonished to find himself thinking about protecting this girl, in whatever way he could.

Whether by fate or by some illustrious person both realized, at about the same time, they were going to be very close. Allen felt a tight fear grip him, _would she see the true me? And would she still stay by my side? _Hitomi just prayed that come the end of the break and the first day back Allen would still be willing to be her friend and not turn on her.

After a while they grew tired of the market and found a small café to eat in.

"So who exactly are you?" Hitomi questioned. When she got a confused look from her companion she clarified. "You treat me like I'm this princess," she indicated to the chair he had pulled out for her. "You're this real gentleman, I just want to know, who are you?" Allen started to laugh, he knew a great many women who wouldn't put himself and gentleman in the same sentence unless it also contained the words no-good.

"I can assure you I am no gentleman; you must not have met very decent guys in your life." Hitomi smiled weakly.

"No, I haven't." She looked nervous after she said it, but then calmed. Allen wondered for a brief moment why she would be uneasy by saying she hadn't met any decent men.

"So what do you do for fun?" Allen was surprised, he had never taken such an interest in other girls before.

"I like to…" Hitomi was so embarrassed by her lack of social activities that she spoke so softly Allen couldn't hear her at all.

"I'm sorry?"

"I like to cook, but I don't ever have the time for it. I like to read as well, but again I don't have the time."

"Why?"

"Well, when I'm not at school, or doing homework, I'm summoned to the main house." Alan glanced up at her. "Well you live there now, so I don't see any harm in telling you. For boys at Gaea it isn't that hard. But girls had it much worse. The boys are given some decision about their lives, but girls are simply told what to do. It also doesn't help that Dornkirk has chosen me as his current favorite. He enjoys reigning over people," she said before Allen could ask. "Dornkirk loves to feel power, why do you think that place is so exclusive? Dornkirk knows he can control our lives totally, so that's why my mom is proud when I get summoned to his chambers no matter what he does to me." As she finished Alan felt a chill, _oh mother what have you gotten us into?_

"But can't you just fight back?"

"Dornkirk has his methods, you'll see the first time you get your summons. Just don't let yourself get caught hanging around the main house. If Dornkirk sees you and likes you, your life is over." She went silent, but seconds later she saw something out the window. Whatever caught her attention she quickly took action. "You're related to me and your mother forced you to take me out today." She whispered, but before Allen could ask she disappeared.

Seconds later Allen was surprised by three girls. Now, these girls were only average looking, but they, like everyone else at Hitomi's school, entertained the belief they were better than that Kanzaki girl. To say Allen was pleasantly surprised was a vast over statement. Allen liked the thought there were still girls out in the world who did a double take on his looks. As much as he hated it, Hitomi, in their few short hours, had been able to chip away at his confidence in himself. There was another thing he didn't like, that was the look on the three girls faces. Allen could have called them pretty if they didn't wear smugness like makeup.

"Can I help you?" He was not below being rude to a girl, even if they were going to be tough with him.

"Hey, you new in town?" the girl in the middle had to be the leader. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes, but she was able to hide her blush better than the other two.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're in your uniform, and you were hanging out with that witch Hitomi Kanzaki." Her two followers looked around the café and the leader's eyes flashed. "Take my advice, handsome, stay away from that girl. She'll stab you in the back at the first moment she can." The girl to her left made a stabbing motion, but the girl to the right still kept guard until…

Hitomi, thinking it was safe to come out, inwardly groaned as she saw three of the most popular girls from her school still talking to Allen. All she could do was to keep her head held high and keep walking.

As the three caught sight of Hitomi they all exchanged an evil look. The first two rammed their shoulders into Hitomi's chest, and the third grabbed Allen's water and spilled it all over her.

The three cackled and left Hitomi slumped back in her chair and all Allen could do was watch her. She started to take a cloth napkin and dry off the front of her blouse.

"Did you tell them what I told you?" She asked between passes with her napkin.

"What? Oh, uh, no I really didn't say anything." Allen had been too engrossed with what she was doing to pay attention to what she was saying, she stopped to glare at him.

"You may have thought it was stupid but I'm an outcast, you get seen with me, and any hope of becoming anything on the social level is gone." From the way her eyes gleamed Allen knew she was telling the truth.

"But why don't you stand up to them? You know, fight back?" Hitomi chuckled.

"You sounded just like he did." She said so softly only her napkin heard. "You've never had a bully before, so you wouldn't know what it means. It is easier to tell a person 'fight back' than it is to stand by their side and fight with them." Hitomi knew she was sharing too much to this stranger, who she only met a few hours ago. Out of nowhere Hitomi grabbed Allen's wrist for the second time with the same purpose.

"I've gotta go." She stood and threw some money down on the table. _They may still be out there but I'll have to risk it, Dornkirk will be angry when he finds out I had today off and didn't come to him_. (Allen was completely forgotten).

The girls Hitomi had been worried about were in fact waiting for the her outside the café.

"Think you were better than the handsome guy with you?" The first taunted.

"Yukuri-san of course she thinks she is better, didn't you see her pay for her part of the bill?" The second chimed. Their leader Minkoto said nothing but landed a punch to Hitomi's back.

Of course Hitomi went down, she had been bullied for all of her life. She knew it was better to go down at the first punch, they got it over more quickly if you did that. Surprisingly the beating only lasted three hits, not including Minkoto's first punch. Each girl got a kick in before a figure, who was hidden across the alley way could no longer stand it.

"Stop it!" The three heard this and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from your Author:** I just wanted to give you the disclamer. I don't own Escaflowne or any of the other stuff I referance to in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"Stop it!" The three heard this and ran.

Allen had come out of the shop only to see a sliver-haired boy bending over Hitomi.

"Hitomi!" Allen started to run to the girl curled up at the young-man's knees. The boy looked up, causing Allen almost to stop at his exceeding beauty. Allen knew as well as any male, he hated being called beautiful but this boy here was the pillar of beauty.

His face reminded Allen of a statue, it was deathly pale but was so soft Allen had a hard time believing he could see the anger searing out of the boy's eyes. His features seemed to be chisled out of stone rather than skin over bone. When Allen looked into the boy's eyes, he could feel his spine freeze.

The young man glanced down at Hitomi who was starting to get up, she struggled and the boy put an arm around her.

"Don't try to move too soon, they really kicked you hard." His voice couldn't have been further from his face. If razors could fit into a voice, that's what this guy sounded like, hard and cold. But Allen was surprised when he heard such softness trying to peek through when the boy spoke to Hitomi.

"Nah, you showed up in time, they've gone longer." Hitomi didn't seem to notice Allen as she buried her face into the boy's chest. "But for safety you better help me up."

"No problem." They boy was helping the girl up but his eyes never left Allen's. _Such strange eyes, blood red_ Allen thought.

When the young man had successfully dropped Hitomi off at her house, Allen started to make for his own. Wondering how many times Hitomi had been brought home with cuts and bruises for her mother to not look surprised. He knew if his sister had come home like that his mother would have a fit. Allen was almost home when he felt a strong grab at the back of his jacket.

"You, come with me." The boy had silently followed Allen and pounced when he knew it was far enough away from her house. "It's Schezar, right? You don't seem like your about six or seven." Allen glared at the boy wondering what gave him the right to say that. "Hitomi was told you would be younger." At the sound of her name the boy seemed to remember why he had dragged Allen into the wooded area surrounding the main house.

Allen hated the way those red eyes flashed as the boy seemed to grow angrier and angrier.

"You!" The male turned on Allen, "What were you doing with Hitomi?" The boy had him backed up into a tree and grabbed the front of Allen's collar.

"Nothing, we were just walking around, and then these girls showed up, gave her a hard time and then left. How do I know you didn't do something to her?" Allen got his answer in the form of a punch across the jaw.

"Don't you ever _hint_ I would even hurt Hitomi, you were the one who let her leave with those girls around. Didn't she tell you she was bullied at school? If you ever see her with other people at her school you stand by her side." Allen was able to sense a different emotion creeping up with the anger. "You were the one with her, you were supposed to protect her." Both of them heard the noise of a person walking down the path.

"Ah Dilandau! I was looking all over for you, Dornkirk is expecting a full report." Another silvery haired being strolled between them, he gave Allen a passing glance but then turned to Dilandau.

"I'll be there in a second Folken," then in a harsher, quieter voice to Allen he said "I will be visiting Hitomi many times so if I see that she's getting hurt, you're going to pay."

With that he followed Folken and waved a hand over his shoulder in a one finger salute.

When Hitomi awoke she saw her mother leaning over her.

"I'm sorry to wake you, honey, but I'm afraid someone is waiting for you downstairs." A cold fist grabbed Hitomi's stomach, _not now, why can't they wait for another time?_ Surly she couldn't be summoned to the main house now?

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Alan standing talking politely with her mother.

"A- Allen, why are you here?" The man looked up to see Hitomi blushing in her pajama's and fuzzy slippers.

"I came to check to see if you are okay." He smiled through his entire statement, a smile that made Hitomi's mother melt, and Hitomi herself blush even more.

"Do you wanna come upstairs?" She knew nothing was going to happen, but she also knew she had to get Allen away from her mother before she stared talking about marriage.

Hitomi led the way quietly to her room with Alan only a few steps behind her. _How could this happen? I'm taking one of the most handsome guys from __Gaea up to my bedroom!_ Hitomi didn't have to fret long, though, her room was one of the first off the stairs.

Hitomi never realized how different her room looked with someone new standing in it. It was as if she could see her room through Allen's eyes. Her messy pile of books strewn around on the floor, her massive bookshelf, also filled with books. Her unkempt bed with her computer desk next to it, homework still lying out on top of it, _I forgot to bring that today, well it was good it was a holiday_. The art posters that were hanging on her walls were simple decoration; she never had time for art, just like most of the books on her shelves were covered in dust, their spines never being cracked.

She sat on her bed as she watched Allen slowly make his way around, considering all the posters, and stopping to read many of the titles. For some reason, unknown to her, Hitomi wanted his approval to her room. She didn't know what would happen if he didn't like it, but she knew she wanted him to.

"You have interesting taste." He commented, showing her a book entitled _The Scarlet Letter_.

"That was a joke, the person who gave it to me knew I hated Hawthorn but gave it to me anyway." _Why was she getting so flustered?_

Allen growing bored with his endless pacing around her room, sat down on the bed.

"I, uh, well I um, just wanted to see if you were ok." _Why was he suddenly getting so nervous? Its because she's here_ the small voice said _she doesn't react to you the same way other girls do and you're beginning to like it._ Allen shook his head slightly, how could he like someone who could have the potential to know his secret?

"Yes, I mean, I'm fine. If Dilandau hadn't been there, they could have done more damage, but I'm used to it." She smiled in such a way Allen forgot all of his troubles and was intent on staying by her side.

"Well, I better get going, it's getting late." Allen knew that was a lie, but the way he felt so safe with Hitomi was beginning to scare him.

"Yeah, right well I hope you'll be able to get to school on your own; I wouldn't want the other students to see you with me, today was bad enough. The break ends on Sunday so be sure to be there on time on Monday morning. I'll probably see—" She stopped speaking because Allen had bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He said as he pulled away.

"I….I think I'll be summoned." The blush, which had successfully been cleared away had now returned. Her forehead felt so hot, and it took all of Hitomi's power to not reach up and touch the spot he kissed.

"Then I'll be waiting the next day." He kissed her hand for the second time that day and left.

A figure standing in the shadows smirked as he watched Hitomi gently touch her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hitomi was indeed punished for not coming to Dornkirk the minute she found out she didn't have school. The fists were one thing Hitomi could handle but when Dornkirk came in after she had been beaten she knew his words would be much worse.

"I'm angry." The old man said bending down, coming nose to nose to Hitomi's face. "Do you want to know why I'm angry?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I'm angry because you didn't come to see me, yesterday, don't know that I _love_ you? Is this how you repay me for that? I _love_ you and you don't deserve it." He paused for a while, watching Hitomi lay on the ground staring straight ahead. _It'll all be over soon, just keep your mind away._

"You had a great love, someone who loved you whole heartedly but he left, didn't he? And the reason for that was because of you. _You_ drove Amano away." It was all Dornkirk had to say for Hitomi's confidence to shatter.

_It was a sunny day, Hitomi didn't have school and for once she hadn't been summoned to the main house. She was running to their favorite spot. A place only she and Amano knew of. A figure stood in the growing sunlight, and she soon recognized it to be her true love. But even from a distance Hitomi knew something was different._

_"Hitomi." Amano didn't sound the same as he usually did, his voice was so cold and business like. "Hitomi, I can't stay long, my family and I are leaving. We can't take this anymore. I won't be pushed around, I can't spend the rest of my life with it planned out by other people. I just can't be with you, like this, it's just too forced." With that the figure walked away and never looked back. _

_Hitomi spent the rest of the day outside, she never went home until she knew her family was asleep. Even though it was a sunny glorious day, the tears never dried off of her face._

Dornkirk smiled knowing he had hit the nerve he had been trying for, he bend back down to her ear and whispered. "I love you and I will always love you. Not like that childish idiot Amano, or that pretty boy Allen, I will always have room in my heart for a little creature like you."

"Is that what you think? That I'm a creature?"

"Of course you are, you drove away your shinko koi (true love) it takes a very dark creature to do something like that. He left because of you, just as Allen will do, but I will never leave you, you are precious to me." He stroked her cheek and then got up from the mats and made for the door, "But I am still angry."

With that Hitomi heard the footsteps of her torturers and the beating began again.

From years of experience Dilandau learned the best place to stand outside the main house. He knew Hitomi had her summons that day, and he knew Dornkirk was angry. Dilandau had felt his wrath earlier that morning.

When Hitomi came out, Dilandau had to take a breath to save from crying out. It wasn't unusual for Dornkirk or his minions to beat someone so sensless they needed to stay in the main house infirmry for a few days, even Dilandau had been a prisoner there for about a week. But for Dornkirk to be so angry to throw someone out without any medical attention was almost unheard of.

Hitomi was supported by two guards, Gatti and Chesta. Like all of the children in Gaea Dilandau had grown close to them when they were growing up, but when Amano left Dilandau knew Hitomi was the one who needed him the most.

Knowing he was safe with the two, Dilandau casually walked up to the unconscious form between them.

"Gatti, Chesta, its been too long." Dilandau glared up at the two, for daring to take the girl outside rather than to the infirmary.

"Don't look at us like that," Gatti said, "we didn't do this, and Dornkirk said if he saw her face again he would kill her."

"Who were the ones who…" Dilandau didn't want to know.

"Miguel, Dallet and, well we only saw him leaving the room but I'm sure he didn't do anything." Chesta seemed unwilling to give his old friend the last name.

"Who Chesta?"

"Folken." Dilandau cursed, _what would Folken have to gain for beating Hitomi up? Is it the contract? I'll bet that's what it is,_ Dilandau's eyes glowed red with anger and the other two backed away. _I'll bet he thinks he can do whatever he wants to Hitomi, I'll show him._

Tenderly Dilandau picked up Hitomi's limp body. _Damn, they beat her pretty well._ Her face had some bruises rising already, and there was blood coming from a cut on her lip. Dilandau knew if he lifted her sleeve he would find even more purple spots. Just as they were about to cross the threshold of the forest Dilandau looked back.

"Not a word." Both Chesta and Gatti nodded. Dilandau had enough problems than worrying about if those two were going to blab.

Dilandau took Hitomi to the only place he knew she would be safe. There was a small shed he knew of near the heart of the larger part of the forest. Dilandau often hid there when he was small, but as he grew older it was the one place where he knew he could hide bandages and other first aid things. There was no electricity in the small cabin, but Dilandau knew the small space like the back of his hand. He was able to find his way to the small bed in the corner and gently lay the girl down. He then went to the entryway and closed the planks so no one on the outside could see anything that was going on inside.

Dilandau reached for the first aid kit and saw for the first time the slow spread of blood across one of Hitomi's arms and her torso. He cursed again praying he had enough gauze to last through all her injuries. _This is going to be a long day._

When Hitomi woke up she thought she was in some kind of romance novel. There were candles everywhere in the small room she was in. Hitomi could feel the bandages around her arm, stomach, and leg. Looking down at her arms she saw someone had diligently placed cold cloths on all of her bruises to prevent swelling. Once Hitomi got used to her surroundings she knew exactly who had done this.

The form in question was asleep at the moment when Hitomi woke up. Dilandau had rested his head for only a moment when the final cloth had been placed. Not wanting to startle her he placed his head farther down next to her hand, even though the only thing he wanted was to curl up next to her.

Dilandau felt a hand rest on his cheek, when he opened his eyes he saw green eyes staring back at him. He jumped back not from surprise but from embarrassment. _I let her see me way to close,_ he panicked.

"I better get going, new that you're awake." He said gruffly turning to the door.

"Dilandau?" Her sweet, soft voice was all that was needed for Dilandau to want to turn back and run to her.

"Yeah?" Was this really happening, did she finally…

"Thanks." Thankfully Dilandau had his face turned so she couldn't see the hope fall away from it.

"No problem," He reached his goal, opened the door and then left.

There was a figure waiting on the other side of the shed watching Dilandau come out.

"Dilandau." The voice had all authority in it. Putting aside his anger Dilandau couldn't refuse and allow that voice in to get Hitomi.

"Folken." _You better watch out someday I'm gonna kill you Folken._

"I was out for a stroll and couldn't help but notice you have been in that shed for a while. I would just like to inform you Dornkirk has decided to start construction of a small building on this site. They start digging at dawn, I would suggest you get that girl out of there by that time." Folken turned and strode off, not even glancing back at the boy.

_Folken were you honestly trying to help us?_ Dilandau had no time to worry, though it was only a few hours before dawn and he needed to get Hitomi and the rest of his things out.

Another figure clad in the waning night was waiting outside. His tired eyes caught sight of a slumped shadow making its way slowly towards Hitomi's house. The dark eyes flashed when he recognized Dilandau supporting the girl up. _So this is your little secret, Dilandau? _the figure smirked as Dilandau carefully pulled Hitomi up the stairs and into her house. Seconds after the door closed the figure was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A note from your Author:** I don't own any Escaflowne, and I don't own any of the literary items in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Allen waited just as he had promised, outside Hitomi's door ever since the moment he woke up. The sun had risen a few hours ago, but the spring dew was still left on everything. Allen found a good place where he could stand and be out of sight, while still keeping Hitomi's front door in view.

Allen had noting to keep him busy, so the next four hours were dreadfully boring. He thought about where Hitomi was, and how she made him feel. He thought about what the girl had said the other day, did he really have enough strength to stand by her side? _Forgive me, Hitomi I'm not ready yet, I'm still too much of a coward._

"Yo," a voice made Allen jump out of his skin when he heard it behind him, "you waiting for Hitomi?" Alan turned around to see Dilandau glaring at him.

"Yeah, why should you care?" No matter what kind of tenderness this boy had shown towards Hitomi, it had all disappeared. Allen didn't fear those eyes anymore, but they still made him nervous.

"Well seeing as how I know where she is and you don't, you're going to have to be nice to me for a change."

"What if I say please?" Dilandau's lips curled back to reveal a terrifying smirk.

"You know I really don't like you. But Hitomi has been asking about you all day, so I really don't have any choice." The boys face went from a terrifying smirk to pure disgust. He didn't even wait for Allen to follow him, he just tuned around and started walking.

They walked for about twenty minutes (A.N. Remember Gaea is a town, its on the side of a mountain and there are woods everywhere) until they reached a small river where Allen saw a figure sitting watching the flowing water.

"Hitomi!" Allen stopped when he saw the girl close up. Gauze covered half of her left arm, and part of her leg. The bruises Dilandau had helped were now brown and red, much more defined along Hitomi's pale skin. When Allen called out, Hitomi looked up and smiled. It was the same smile that made Allen want to stay by her side forever. Allen now understood why Hitomi's mother didn't seem surprised when she came home beaten up.

"Did the girls we saw the other day come back?" It was barely a whisper but Hitomi heard.

"Nah, they don't like me, but it takes a special kind of hate to go at someone like this." She looked around for Dilandau but the boy was nowhere in sight. _He told me he had to go and do a few things, I hope he isn't in trouble_, she thought briefly, then turned back to the guy standing by her.

Allen had absolutely no idea what to do. He knew to stay by his sister's side when she was ever sick, but this was much more serious than that. In fact, when though this was only their third meeting, Allen felt waves of guilt when he looked at Hitomi. _I know I don't know her very well, but why does it seem like I let her down?_

Hitomi watched Allen, wondering what was going on inside his head. She didn't have long to wonder tough, because Allen sat down and threw his face in his hands.

"I don't know you why do I feel this way?" He looked at her though his hair and fingers. What Allen saw was a look of such compassion he felt his eyes well up.

"You don't have to feel guilty about anything, not unless you were the one holding the bat." She laughed lightly. Alan was completely amazed to see the smile on her face, _I've gone through things half as tough as this and I wasn't able to smile like that for weeks._ _Am I just really selfish?_

"Allen, what's wrong?" Hitomi was immediately concerned when she saw the look on his face.

"It's just, you're just…. I know I wouldn't be able to joke or even smile. I'm so selfish." Allen felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"Stop, will you please just stop. You haven't run away, Amano would never look at me when I was like this. You have more courage than you give yourself credit for, and as for being selfish, you stood by my side the other day when you could have easily gone home and left me with a good conscience. You're not selfish. You're one of the most decent guys I've ever known." She grimaced when she tried to raise herself up. Allen's protective embrace came around her instantly. Instead of putting her back into her chair Allen sat down and held her tightly.

They sat there for a while, just watching the water. Hitomi had never had such an enjoyable time with one person. They hardly spoke for hours except to ask if the other was comfortable.

Dilandau, who had been watching from behind the couple turned away in disgust _she's happy, tell yourself that._ With that he walked away.

Another figure had carefully hidden himself across the river. He watched with an eagle eye at the happenings going on across the water. _So do you actually have feelings for this man?_ He thought and then turned his back, he had seen enough besides he had someone waiting for him. _The next time I see you I'll confront you about this secret love affair._


	5. Chapter 5

**A note from your Author:** I don't own Escaflowne, _Romeo and Juliet,_ or _Macbeth._

**Chapter 5 **

They spent the rest of the day looking at the river and when the night sky started to peek out Allen took Hitomi home.

When she was safely in bed, Hitomi thought back on the day, she had never been so happy before. She had always lived in a world of dictatorship and rules. It was a breath of fresh air when she could actually let go and be, well maybe it was her true self, for a few hours.

Hitomi was just about to turn off the light when she heard something hitting her window. She went over to it to see Allen throwing small rocks at her sill.

"What are you doing?" She said after she opened her window and stuck her head out.

"I just forgot to tell you good night, and I wanted to ask you a favor." Hitomi had a hard time believing there was a guy out there who would knock on her window just to say good night.

"Ask away." It was the least she could do after he gave her a day like today.

"I was wondering if you would be up to seeing me again tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask since, and you probably have some other plans. I wouldn't want you to cancel anything because of be, and I was with you all day today, but I was just so…"

"Stop babbling! Of course I would love to spend tomorrow with you. Is there anything you want to do?" _Just being with you is enough,_ Allen thought.

"I have no idea, but I think we can figure it out." He smiled up at the girl in the window.

"I feel a little like Romeo and Juliet." She said sheepishly. "Did you ever read that play?"

"'Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek.'"

"So what are you, you know how to treat a girl like a princess, you quote Shakespeare, what else do you do? Ballroom dancing? The art of napkin folding? Flower arraignment?" She started to tease.

"You were the one who brought up Romeo and Juliet, you're just as much to blame. Now it's your turn." Hitomi was taken aback, she knew exactly what he was asking for. "Well, I'm waiting, if you can't do it then you shouldn't tease." He joined in, loving the frustrated look on her face.

"Fine 'Thou knowst the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment. Dost thou love me? I know thou wild say "Ay," and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, they say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce if faithfully, or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my haviour (behavior) light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more coying to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st ere I was ware my true-love passion. Therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered.'" (A.N. If you need translations for either speech they'll be at the end of the chapter). She smirked down at him daring him to challenge her.

"Well, I can see that you know your poetry better than I." Allen could hardly hide the smile on his lips, he turned to go, "Oh, I almost forgot, good night."

"'Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorry that I shall say "Good night" till it be morrow.'" She quoted.

"Ok, ok I get it you know your Shakespeare better than I do. But in time I bet I'll beat you someday."

"'There would have been a time for such a word. —To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time; and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by and idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.' Not Romeo and Juliet but I think Macbeth is worthwhile don't you?"

"Okay I know now, don't challenge you to a Shakespeare contest, and don't you start quoting again I think I am embarrassed enough."

"Until tomorrow then, good night." She smiled all the way back to her bed and for the first time in years she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"You have to get this, I know you need it." Hitomi had picked up a book and shoved it at Allen, who groaned when he saw the title.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He said grabbing the copy _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ out of her hand.

"Nope!" She said bouncing next to him. "It's really rare for me to quote Shakespeare to someone who knows a bit about the plays, think of that as research." Allen just glared at her.

Allen had picked Hitomi up that morning and offered to take her out of Gaea and to town. There was only one small problem in Allen's chivalrous plan, he still was new in town and had no idea where to go. They made their way around the shopping district, a feat Allen had never done before. He was surprised when he found out Hitomi hated clothes shopping, and he would never say it but he was grateful she didn't.

They found the bookstore after going to a few antique places. It was a tiny place, squished between houses down a small alleyway. Both had a hard time choosing books, but none more than Hitomi. She may have teased Allen with a few paperbacks but she simply couldn't decide.

In the end Hitomi left without buying anything and Allen found a single copy of Macbeth. He had fun chasing her around quizzing her on different quotes of the characters.

"Best purchase I ever made." He said when he finally stumped Hitomi, causing her to turn around and poke him in the side.

"Come on let's stop in here." It was a simple restaurant, and though it was the lunch hour it wasn't very full.

"So you can quote Shakespeare perfectly is there anything else I don't know about you?" The couple had been getting quite a few stares, with Hitomi's bruises, most of them were gone, along with Allen's good looks they had been quite popular.

The waiter who came to serve them was no different. He stared at Allen openly and then when he had to glance over at Hitomi his eyes couldn't leave her bandaged arm.

After they had ordered, both looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"I'm really not used to this kind of attention." Hitomi said wiping her eyes. "Usually after I'm summoned I stay inside, that's when I get all my reading done." Allen nodded, he wanted to get to know this person better than anyone else.

"What else about your life?" Hitomi was taken aback, she had never had someone so interested in her life.

"Well, its not really that interesting, I've lived in Gaea since I was little. I had a pretty strong relationship with a guy named Amano but he…we broke up. I would love to leave Gaea and just travel, I've never seen the ocean! Can you believe that? I want to travel to the places in my books, real or fiction. I want to write! I want to cook, I want to try food that you can't get in Japan. I want a life of freedom, where I can choose where I want to go and what I want to do. I want to….. I want to fall in love." The last part came out in a rush. "I'm sorry I'm babbling, sometimes my mouth runs faster than my head." She looked down at her lap, praying he didn't see the blush creeping up her face.

Allen stared at the girl across the table from him, _what kind of life have you led?_ He wondered _to have dreams of being free to live and love?_

"I envy you." He said quietly, "You have such dreams, yet I don't even seem to care what I want to do once I leave high school. You've shown me more conviction in the past five minutes than I've ever experienced with a girl. I envy you Miss Kanzaki." Hitomi felt the blush creep even faster all the way up to her forehead.

"I'm not that special, I just have some dreams that's all."

"You just keep telling yourself that you're nothing special and hopefully someday you'll learn not to be so pigheaded." The couple looked up to see two of the girls from the other day, still wearing their smug looks.

"So how you been, Handsome?" One of the girls sidled up to Allen as the other continued to harass Hitomi.

"I'm fine." Allen sounded so cold, Hitomi was almost afraid of him. The other girl must not have sensed it because she just went flirting on.

"Well, what are you doing with the trash, can't you see this is the worst place to eat in town?" She dropped her voice in a fake whisper, "Not to mention the company you have is less than desirable." Allen glared so hard at the girl, Hitomi thought she must have sensed his anger. _But why was he so angry, I told him if we were seen together he should act liked he hated being with me._ But before she could intervene to save Allen the other girl started to speak.

"Yukuri-san we better get going, looks like these two _love birds_ need some privacy. Misery must love company, eh Handsome?" She pocked Hitomi hard in the ribs and stalked away.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. The girls had successfully taken away the fun between the two. Allen was worried he wasn't able to protect Hitomi well enough, and Hitomi was scared out of her mind that Allen now hated her because of those stupid bullies.

"C'mon we better get you home." Allen said quietly and went up to pay the bill.

"Yeah, we better…" Hitomi's fears had been filled, with the way she saw Allen acting.

When they reached her house Hitomi turned to say good-bye to Allen but he had already left.

_I can't even look her in the face anymore; I'm so ashamed that I couldn't protect her._

The figure who had been stalking the couple for the past few days smirked. _Perhaps I can go away after all and leave you alone Hitomi, you seem very capable of ending your relationships on your own without my help._ _Though I hate to see you looking so sad,_ for the first time since he started watching the couple the figure's eyes filled with compassion, _I'll make you happy Hitomi I promise_.

**A note from your Author:**I promised I would explain the speeches I used between Allen and Hitomi, well mostly Hitomi! The first three quotes were all from _Romeo and Juliet_ Act 2, Scene 2. Allen's first speech was from Romeo when he is watching Juliet from a distance and is telling the audience how beautiful she is. He talks about how her eyes twinkle, and her face is pale, and how he would love to be near her. Hitomi's speech is a little longer and more complicated. Romeo has just said how beautiful Juliet is and she is thanking the darkness so he can't see her blush. Juliet then asks Romeo if he will say he loves her, but she says 'don't lie to me or else I'm going to go Jackie Chan on your ass!' well not really but you get the picture. Juliet then curses the night because Romeo was able to hide and listen to what she was saying and how she confesses her love for him. She wishes he didn't hear because then she could have been more of a tease and had the enjoyment but she would have also known if Romeo loved her for real. Macbeth's speech is a little more sinister. The story of Macbeth is much darker than Romeo and Juliet. In this play three witches tell a simple nobleman, Macbeth, that he will become king and will almost be invincible. Of course he swells his giant head at that and kills the king, Duncan. This speech takes place in Act 5, Scene 5, after Macbeth has found out his wife has killed himself and Duncan's followers are starting to revolt against their new king. This speech takes away from the violence of this bloody play as Macbeth is commenting about how short life is and no matter what you do, your life will end. OKAY thanks for this long note! I swear I never write my notes to be as long as the chapter they are under.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hitomi tried all that she could be she just couldn't sleep. She went to her bookshelf and started to skim along the titles. When she finally found one of her favorite books she heard a knock. She opened her door and no one was there, and Hitomi remembered a line from one of her favorite poems 'That I scarce was sure I heard you' – here I opened wide the door; - Darkness there, and nothing more.'

Just like the master in the poem Hitomi went to the window and opened it. Instead of a raven flying in, a blond haired man came falling in.

"'Quoth the raven, "nevermore."'" She said quietly. Allen stared up at her not understanding a word she was saying. "_The Raven_. Edgar Allen Poe. A man falls asleep while reading and hears someone knocking on his door, he goes to it but there is no one there so he goes to the window and in flies a raven. It sits on the bust above him and only says the word 'nevermore.'"

"I never liked Edgar Allen Poe, he's just too creepy." Allen shuddered and almost forgot why he was there. "Can I sit down?" Hitomi motioned to the bed, but Allen took a seat on the floor. _That's it he must hate me_ Hitomi's mind cried.

Allen had no idea what to say, but he hadn't spend the last half hour pacing under her window trying to get the courage to say something. And then he hadn't spend the three hours before that pacing his bedroom trying to get the courage to go to her house.

"I know it's strange to say this, and I hope you'll forgive me but I think I may be falling in love with you." Alan was completely astonished with himself, he had never told anyone his true feelings, _well you really got the courage up there_.

Hitomi was completely taken aback. Amano had never said he loved her, but she had always told herself they were in love. Her parents said it, but that's what they were supposed to say, right? Dornkirk told her he loved her, but why is it this guy who only said he thought he may be falling in love with her made all those other loves fall away? Hitomi had no idea what to do. She never had someone listen to her, someone who made her feel important. Ever since Amano left Hitomi's confidence had shattered

Before she knew what she was doing Hitomi was sliding off her bed and gently hugging Allen. They had been this close before, but Hitomi knew it was different now, they both saw the other as much more than a friend.

"Hitomi," because their faces were so close, his voice didn't have to rise above a whisper. "Hitomi, will you help me with something?"

"Of course."

"Will you just listen?"

"Yeah." This was going to be the hard part, he now had to muster up the courage to tell her everything.

"My father died when I was seven, I really didn't know him all that well because he was always gone. My mother tired to raise two kids but it was hard for her. I'm the oldest and my mother looked to me to be the man of the house. Mom never really had much time to spare for me, she was always taking care of my sister and the house, I got really lonely and depressed. So I figured if I didn't do anything but go around having a good time I would feel better. I became this guy who never stopped and was always going with some girl or another. I've been this person for so long I don't even think I know who I am." Allen pulled away so he could look at her eyes. "I don't want to be that person who just is a fly off kind of guy, but I'm so afraid to be rejected I don't know how to change. I want to protect you so much but I feel like, like I can't the way I am right now."

Hitomi untangled one of her hands and reached up to touch Allen's lips.

"Shh, I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are." There she said it! Her mind was doing jumps right along side her stomach.

"But I….I want to change I don't want to be that guy anymore, I want to be someone you can stand proudly next to. I want—" He stopped again because Hitomi's hand had closed his mouth.

"Then I will stand by your side." Allen opened and closed his mouth unable to say anything as her hand fell away.

"If you do that, then I will forever be standing in the sunshine." And before she could answer Allen gently leaned down and kissed her.

And for the first time in the couple's short relationship there was no figure spying up at them through Hitomi's open window.

**A note from your Author:**I know this chapter is really short, but I promise to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hitomi, you're going to be late for school." Her mother called through the house. Hitomi got up much faster these days, school had been more bearable now that someone stood by her side.

When she came down to the kitchen her mother smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you looking healthier, how have those cuts been healing?" She questioned concern in her eyes. Hitomi knew her mother didn't want this life for them, but because they were all alone there wasn't really a choice to be given (A.N. She told Allen earlier that her mother was proud because she didn't want her mom to seem weak).

"They're fine." Hitomi looked down at the long cut on her forearm that was given to her five days ago by Dornkirk himself. He had been angry again because she was spending more and more time doing homework and 'other things.'

Exactly what the other things were only a few people knew. When one of those people knocked on her front door, Hitomi's mother, as always, became flustered.

"Allen! Come in, Hitomi is just finishing up her breakfast. She's right through there." Hitomi turned around to see him walking through the front door, looking as usual brilliantly handsome. He flashed her his charming smile and she returned it with a scowl.

"You were supposed to call me last night." She glanced at her mother's confused face. "For…uh helping me with my math." She finished off lamely.

"Oh I wasn't aware that you were in the same math class." Hitomi's mother said before Allen could respond. "You better get a move on or else your going to be late." As Hitomi rose Allen touched her briefly on the hand to let her know he was sorry. She looked up at him and smiled and they were off.

"Hitomi! I think you forgot something!" Her mother called when they were out the door.

"You just go on ahead, I can meet you there." She said squeezing their hidden intertwined fingers.

When she got back inside the house her mother pulled her in and quickly closed the door.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into if you two were seen together?" She said in a hushed voice.

"W-what?" How on earth could her mother have known?

"Honey, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt, I can't turn a blind eye anymore." Her mother almost had tears in her brown eyes. "I know you really like Allen but if Dornkirk…." She left the sentence hanging, they both knew what would happen if Dornkirk found out.

"I can't help it, and I don't like him, I love him." Hitomi knew she was being stubborn, but she knew Allen would do the same for her. He would protect her and they would be together forever.

"He may be able to protect you, but can you protect him?" Hitomi stared at her mother with question burning in her eyes. "I overheard Folken talking to Adriana Albatou, Dilandau's mother. He was saying that Dornkirk has found… he's seen Celena, Allen's sister and apparently he has taken a liking for her." Hitomi's mind went blank, Celena, that sweet young thing she had befriended over the past month had been seen by Dornkirk. _I warned him, don't go to close to the main house…_ Hitomi bit her lip.

"I'll think of something." She said quietly, her beatings had started right around Celena's age and she didn't want the same thing happening to the girl.

"There's another thing… Dornkirk has decided—" It was there Hitomi didn't want to hear anymore.

"I've got to run or else I'm going to be late." She turned out of the door and waved.

_Oh, child,_ her mother thought as she watched the girl run off,_ I hope you know what you're doing, there's no room for love in this place._

When Hitomi caught up with Allen they were still a few blocks from school and they had ten minutes to kill.

Allen had been walking as slow as possible, since they had no classes together and their lives were so heavily watched in Gaea the only place he and Hitomi could act like a normal couple was on the walks to and from school. Over the month he had known Hitomi he had seen new parts of himself he never knew he had before.

Deep thoughtless kindness was one of those feelings. Allen had always thought when someone was kind they were doing it for selfish reasons. But when Hitomi was with him, every string of reflection he had about people had vanished. She was the kind of person who didn't deserve the life she had been give, but she had made the best of it.

"There you are." He said turning when he felt her hand on his back. Allen jumped back when he saw it was Dilandau who was grabbing his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said, an evil grin on his face. "I just wanted to tell you, be careful." And before Allen could say a word Dilandau turned and strode off.

"Be careful of what?" Allen shouted back.

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi had caught up with him at last. When she looked in the direction Allen was facing she questioned, "Was that Dilandau?"

Allen nodded but said nothing more. He slipped his hand in hers, but could tell something was wrong. Her hand was shaking and her palms were cold with sweat.

"Is anything wrong?" He looked down at her, but she threw her best smile on and shook her head.

"Just wiped from the running."

It was Hitomi's most favorite time of the day. Her class ended twenty minutes early and she rushed out to her spot at the school's main gates. She set herself down and waited patiently, quietly doing homework. When the resounding bell clanged off over the campus she looked up eagerly.

"Hey! Over here!" Usually Hitomi had never drawn attention to herself but like she realized this morning, things had changed.

"I am usually the one who waits for you." Allen said putting on a face of mock disappointment. He bent down to kiss her in greeting.

"My class finished early." She said after he pulled away. He took her bag and her hand and started to walk away.

They walked in silence until Hitomi could no longer stand the nagging feeling from what her mother said that morning.

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Without waiting for confirmation she continued on, "and when I told you not to go anywhere near the main house? You know that applied to Celena too, right?" She looked frightened into his eyes.

"Of course, I told both my mother and sister to keep clear of the woods unless I was with them." The instant relief washing over Hitomi's face made Allen wonder, _does this have anything to do with this morning?_

"He must have seen her at her school then, or out somewhere alone." Hitomi confirmed, mostly for her own benefit.

"What are you talking about?" Allen hated the edge to his voice, but Celena was one of the most important people in his life and he wanted to know if anything was wrong.

"My mother just said this morning, that Dornkirk has taken a… shining to her." Hitomi didn't even try to conceal the despair in her voice, they both knew what she was saying.

"How could you not tell me this sooner?" Allen said, his temper flaring. How dare she withhold information like this, was she jealous of his relationship with Celena.

"Because I didn't want you to act like this!" Hitomi countered back. She could understand that Allen wanted to protect his baby sister, but she needed him to keep a cool head.

"Oh and you know me so well? I hate having to hide our relationship Hitomi! I want to be able to walk you to your front door and kiss you goodbye!" All the anxieties Allen had been keeping quiet for the past few days gushed out of him.

"You know what would happen if anyone found out!" They had stopped walking now and were staring at one another, his face flushed with anger, and hers starting to shine with tears. "Besides this isn't about me it's about Celena!"

"And you're such and expert? My sister can take perfectly good care of herself!"

"It isn't about being able to rely on herself, once he gets into your head there's nothing on earth that will stop him." Hitomi wasn't shouting anymore which seemed to make Allen even angrier.

"What happens in my family is none of your concern." Allen too stopped yelling and stood quietly next to Hitomi. "We can live perfectly fine without you, we have done so before, and we will continue on doing so." With that he turned and walked back towards Gaea.

Hitomi sunk to her knees and wept. She didn't care who saw her, her world had just been crushed.

Hands placed themselves gently but firmly on her shoulders. She tried to fight against her captor, but exhaustion took over her. She fell faint in the stranger's arms, and he quietly picked her up and started to carry her home.

At the gates of Gaea the man noticed a small lump hidden next to one of the bushes. Upon further inspection he found it was her backpack. _So he has some brains after all, leaving her bag here. Oh, Hitomi, _he thought glancing down at the girl as he hoisted her pack on his shoulder _you deserve so much better._

When Hitomi awoke she found herself in her room with a blanket tenderly placed over her. She looked around her room to see her backpack on the floor next to her desk and her socks had been peeled away. She sat up trying to remember what had happened and how she had gotten here but it all was a blur. She remembered Allen and her shouting on the street and then her fainting. But right before that, there was something else, someone's hands… as soon as she thought about who it was she could hear her mother calling from downstairs.

"Hitomi! You have a visitor!" Hitomi jumped up and ran down the stairs, hoping it was Allen. She was disappointed when she saw the familiar silver hair of Folken. It had been six weeks since Folken had last come to the Kanzaki household, but the Kanzaki's were always forced to show him hospitality.

At the sight of Folken Hitomi's stomach dropped. She knew the relationship between her and Allen had been kept secret, but she couldn't think of any other reason why Folken would be there.

"Would you walk with me?" Hitomi knew she couldn't trust the man standing before her, but she also knew she couldn't disobey him either.

When they had reached the edge of her neighborhood safely Folken started to speak.

"I know living in this place is hard on you." He paused trying to find the best thing to say, leaving Hitomi wondering what he was doing. "I can hope only for you to grow and leave this cursed spot." _What on earth is he telling me?_ Hitomi's confused mind called out. She started to speak when Folken continued. "Dornkirk has made plans… plans having to do with…"

"Allen!" Hitomi called out as she saw him coming out of the forest. She wanted an excuse; any excuse to leave whatever Folken was trying to say to her. "Sorry Folken, what were you saying?" She questioned turning to the man, knowing he would refuse to say anything when Allen came over.

"Nothing, just keep on your guard, Dornkirk's getting restless." He turned to go as Allen reached them. "Oh, I also wanted to say, he's back." Folken walked away leaving Hitomi completely dumbstruck and Allen confused.

"What does he mean? He's back, who?" Allen questioned, but Hitomi was unable to answer him for a moment. After a second Hitomi threw on her best smile.

"He was just telling me an old friend has returned, I haven't seen him in a long time." Allen felt a twinge of jealousy, but was grateful Hitomi was telling him the truth. He looked guiltily away, regretting the way he had treated her a few hours ago.

"Hitomi…I'm sorry." Allen stared at the ground as he said this but felt her hand on his.

"It's ok," she said smiling at him.

"What's his name? I mean your friend, what's his name?" Allen got the question out but he didn't think she had heard him, the second he started to speak she had seen a movement behind him and sure enough all of her worst fears had been confirmed.

"Van."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hitomi, it's been too long." A deep voice called out behind the couple. Allen turned around to see a young man with jet black hair walking towards them. He had a girl with him, but all Allen could make out in the darkness was her pink hair

"Van," she said squaring her shoulders, Allen had the impression she was making herself ready for battle. "What are you doing here, I thought you had left." The two couples were finally facing one another, the girl was staring Allen up and down looking back at Van her face looking bored. Unfortunately Van only had eyes for Hitomi.

"Oh, I'm hurt, that's no way to treat your…" He glanced over at Allen evilly and added a wicked pause, "old friend." Hitomi wouldn't let anyone see but inwardly she relaxed, she didn't want this turning into another fight, but still she would have to tread carefully.

"What are you doing here?" She said this time more quietly.

"Isn't it obvious I wanted to see you. I _love _you." He said doing a fairly good impression of Dornkirk. Hitomi flinched and looked away from Van and Allen alike. At her reaction Van felt immediately sorry, he didn't know why but he felt this odd feeling seeing her standing there with him.

Not wanting her to fight back, Van quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the other two. When they reached the forest he dropped her hand and turned to face her.

"That was a little much, don't you think?" She questioned folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, well I didn't want pretty boy to follow us." Van shot back, but she didn't leave which he thought was a good sign.

"Why are you here?" She asked the question for the third time, and Van could tell she didn't want to ask it again. He could also sense the desperation in her voice, as if he were here to bring an end to her relationship. The feeling rose up again striving to consume him if he didn't keep a straight head.

"I'm here… well to see you really." She flushed and glared at him, "oh come on Hitomi, we're…" He could tell she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. "Folken told me Dornkirk was summoning…" he paused "you. At least more than usual I figured I better get back here and help." Upon seeing her face he knew that was an even worse thing to say.

"I don't need you to come in every time I get hurt!" She yelled, "Allen's here and he promises he'll protect me!"

"Yeah, but how much does he know?" Van countered, "He shouldn't be the one protecting you," She threw him one last glare and then ran off.

"I should." He said quietly.

Allen asked no questions when Hitomi returned and bid him goodnight. He waited until she had been swallowed up by the darkness until he went back towards his home. Because the night was cool and clear Allen heard the raised argument as if he were standing next to the couple.

_Yeah, but how much does he know?_ Van's voice rang through Allen's head. His heart had soared with pride when Hitomi stood up for him, but when he heard the last yell Allen couldn't figure out what it meant.

_How much do I know?_ Allen questioned himself, _she may tell me all of her secrets, but she never tells me about her life._

Allen at this point reached his house and stared up at its bright windows. Just hours before he had come running in to tell Celena to be on her guard and now he was questioning everything Hitomi had ever told him.

The next morning Hitomi waited bleakly for the doorbell to ring, announcing the arrival of Allen, her knight in shining armor. When it never came she slowly finished her breakfast and made for the door. Remembering she left her homework upstairs she rushed back and as she did she heard someone knocking on the door. _Mom can get it, I'll only be a few seconds._

When she heard the door creak and her mother calling out a name Hitomi groaned. _Anyone but him, please anyone but him_, but as she came down she saw who it was and inwardly groaned again.

"Hitomi, look it's Van!" Her mother said feigning joy as she saw the couple greet one another. "Oh I haven't seen you in forever," she said turning back to him, "your hair has gotten so long!" Hitomi could easily see this could take a while so she tried to sneak past the other two and out the door. Unfortunately Hitomi wasn't the sneaky kind of girl.

Van's arm snaked around her waist as he said his goodbyes to her mother. "You're not getting away from me that easily." He whispered in her ear as he said one last farewell.

"Man, I hate parents." He groaned, but never let go of her waist.

"Van."

"What?" She looked pointedly down at his hand but he just shrugged, "Sometimes I just can't control it. Weird right?" He grinned goofily at her. She looked less than impressed. Although there was someone else who looked even worse.

Allen had debated all morning whether or not to tell Hitomi what he heard last night. Finally deciding to feel her out on the subject he went over to her house a little later than usual.

The three stared at one another, nobody daring to move. Finally Van, being the (jealous) guy he was started to speak.

"Uh oh it looks like our scheme is up, why don't I run for it and you can stay and fight." He joked looking over at Hitomi. Allen glared at him, "ooh he doesn't look very happy, well I guess then there's only one thing I can do." He walked calmly up to Allen and looked up in his eyes.

Any passerby would think this scene comical, a tall blond man staring down a short black haired kid. Van must have found it funny as well because it took him seconds to throw his arms around Allen's neck and cry out.

"Are you my mommy?" Hitomi rolled her eyes and ran up to the two men. She knew it was only moments before Allen would aim a very hard punch to Van and then all hell would break lose.

"Allen!" She called when she neared them, "Don't do anything he's just trying to get a rise out of you!"

_Its working,_ Allen thought grimly, as his fists balled up, not just out of anger but out of pure desperation to get this being off of him.

Hitomi did the only thing she thought of, she threw her arms around Van's waist and pulled him back.

"Ah Mommy!" Van threw his arms around Hitomi and held her in a bone crushing hug. He looked back at Allen who was staring daggers at him. "Let's get out of here before Blondie over there tries anything to separate us." Hitomi could barely breath but she was able to swing a very well aimed slap.

"And that should teach you to never to block my air passage." She strode off leaving both men to glare at the other.

"That was a nasty trick you pulled." Allen growled.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you were the fighting type. Personally, I would have torn any bastard apart who touched Hitomi like that, but like I said I'm more of a fighter." It took all of Allen's will to walk away and join the waiting Hitomi.

When she thought they were clear of Gaea Hitomi went to grab Allen's hand but he brushed hers away.

"I didn't make him come to my house this morning." She said stonily.

They stayed silent until they were almost in sight of the school entrance. No longer being able to stand it Allen quickly rounded on Hitomi, forcing her into an alleyway and pushing her back up against a wall.

"What don't I know about you?" He asked his blue eyes blazing.

"Y-you heard us?" Hitomi knew it was a dumb question but she didn't want to have to tell him the truth. Fortunately for her there was a small flaw in Allen's rather forceful plan.

Van had been silently following the couple and was able to control his temper while watching Allen and Hitomi walk quietly along. But when he saw Allen grab Hitomi's arm and push her into an alley he lost control.

A punch hit the side of Allen's jaw so hard that he released Hitomi and she felt herself being pushed aside. Van now stood between Allen and Hitomi shouting at the top of his lungs.

"How dare you! How dare you treat her in this manner! I was the one goofing around I was trying to get you mad not her! She didn't even want me there, not this morning and not last night!" Van's shouting had caused quite a stir in the alley but the only one he was staring at was an immoveable Allen.

The blond simply stared down at the ground not even paying attention to what Van was saying. He could deal with the kid later. Now what he was worried about was the pause in Hitomi's voice. When she didn't answer or deny it meant she was hiding something.

With a resolved look Allen picked up his bag and walked past both of them to the school. Hitomi started to follow him, but for the second time that morning he brushed her off.

Hitomi watched the retreating back with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Thanks," she said rounding on Van, "thanks for taking away the one thing that made life bearable!" She ran off in the opposite direction away from school, away from Gaea and away from the rest of the world.

Van stood there cursing everything, with a heavy heart he headed away from Hitomi and towards Allen's quickly receding back.

"Allen." He reached out and grabbed the mans shoulder but the face he received was an ugly one. "You should wear that all the time." He said before he could stop himself. "Listen if you really love Hitomi then hear me out." It also didn't help Allen was half a head taller, but he stopped walking and faced Van.

"Speak."

"What here?!" Van thought he would be able to say it somewhere private not out in the open with students running past them. "Follow me." When Allen didn't follow but look up at the school Van taunted, "What pretty boy can't miss a day of school?" Internally he kicked himself again, this wasn't helping Hitomi.

Allen resigned himself to following what he thought was pure scum. They rounded a corner and Van found a small park where they could talk. He liked the place, quiet enough that if anything were to happen they wouldn't be overheard, but also had a few people that if Allen tried to kill him there would be witnesses. They sat on a bench and Van started to speak.

"How much do you know about Gaea? Never mind, you would have known me straight from the beginning if you knew everything. I'm sure Hitomi told you how Dornkirk loves to rule over every aspect of our lives." He looked at Allen, "you can nod. Anyway, Dornkirk uses people for his own pleasure. One of the ways is to take away all free will." He paused and switched subjects, "Did she ever tell you about Amano?" Allen nodded and Van continued, "Amano and Hitomi were betrothed." He paused again to allow the information to seep in. "That's one way Dornkirk can rule, he tells us who we have to marry and when and where we're going to live. When Amano and his family left it was a huge blow, not only did it disrupt Hitomi's future it also chipped away at Dornkirk's power. Fortunately for him someone else had also lost their betrothed." Van spat out the words with disdain. "That girl I was with last night, we were supposed to be married but she ran away, if they caught her within the bounds of the city they would have her killed."

"So then you and …." Allen had a hard time finishing the sentence.

"Yeah. Dornkirk decided it would be easiest for him if he placed the two 'undesirables' together." Allen looked up in surprise, "We drove away our 'true loves' our 'first loves' at least that's how Dornkirk tells it. I never believed it but Hitomi had, and has a hard time blocking it out. It's better for her if I leave and then she can try to live a normal life. At least normal for us."

Allen didn't speak but let the news wash over him, she was betrothed, she was as good as gone. But why didn't she think of telling him. But then the last thing Van said hit him, Van wanted Hitomi to live a normal life, at least what they called normal. She didn't want to tell him she had a fiancé she just wanted to have a boyfriend.

"Do, do you love her?" Allen didn't want to know the answer, he wanted nothing more than to go back in time to two days ago when he and Hitomi were happy.

"I don't know, probably not." He paused and stared up at the sky, "you have to remember we weren't originally together. We are replacements, and Dornkirk never fails to tell us that. Hitomi probably hates me, I couldn't force myself on her, she deserves more than that." Van stood up to go but stopped next to Allen, "Don't be so hard on her, this is the life she has lived since she was born. She had me thrown on her when she was thirteen its only been three years. She.." he paused, "she loved Amano, and he didn't give a damn about her." He moved away. He seemed to think better of it and went back to Allen.

"When you get your first summons, then you won't have such a hot head against the way we are forced to live. Forgive her." It wasn't a request it was a command.

Allen watched in amazement at the man that was walking away from him. He spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to take Van's information.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hitomi was a wreck all day, she refused to go to school, but she also refused to go home. She simply wandered until she thought it would be best to sit down.

She found a small park and settled herself down under a tree. Looking up she whished she could be a tree, having strong branches reaching up to the sky, wearing beautiful leaves to catch the sun, and sleeping for the entire winter. While she was deep in thought she didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

"Haven't see you in a while." Hitomi jumped out of her thoughts to see a boy sitting next to her wearing a small grin. His faced changed instantly when he saw the puffs under her eyes and he took in her red runny nose. "What happened. Who did this, kids at your school?"

"Oh Dilandau." She threw her arms around his neck and cried shamefully into his shirt.

It took awhile but Dilandau was finally able to get the story out of her. It seemed Van came back earlier than expected and surprised Allen and Hitomi. Then to make matters worse the idiot had to go and make another scene this morning. But to give the guy credit, Dilandau knew he wouldn't have had enough control to only land one punch.

Dilandau's anger rose as he held the crying girl. How could these two not even think about Hitomi's feelings?

"C'mon," He said gently, "It's getting cold."

"No," Her sudden terror and outburst scared Dilandau. "No I can't go back, not now, not tonight." She looked up at him and grabbed his jacket. Dilandau didn't know why she was so terrified but he knew of a place where he could take her.

"C'mon," He said again, and started to pull her up. She was so distraught she didn't even notice that the way back was starting towards Gaea. When they were a block away Dilandau turned into a broken down warehouse.

Even in the growing dusk the place was almost pitch black. Just like the small hut Dilandau knew exactly where the torch (flashlight) was. He led the girl up some broken down stairs and they went to the second story. Everything that had been crammed into the small one room had been transferred to the nearest corner.

For half a second Dilandau didn't want to lay Hitomi down. He wanted to hold her, and let her know everything was fine. Hitomi had different ideas, however, the second she saw the bed she fell on it and within seconds she was asleep.

Dilandau knelt down and was relieved when peace fell across her face as she fell farther into her dreams. He brushed back a strand of her hair and placed the torch by her hand.

With great reluctance Dilandau raised himself up and turned to go. At the steps he looked back in the hazy light. _I'll come back._ Squaring his shoulders, as a man on the edge of a mission Dilandau went down and into the twilight.

Hitomi's mother had been sitting at the window ever since she got the call from her daughter's school saying she hadn't shown up at any of her classes. She had eaisly lied, saying Hitomi had been sick and she had completely forgotten to call. Ever since then she sat at the couch waiting and hoping.

When a silver haired youth came walking up to her hose, Hitomi's mother feared the worst,

"Mrs. Kanzaki." Dilandau knew his appearance hadn't helped to soothe the woman standing before him but he couldn't help it. Not wanting to bee seen by the wrong people he walked in and closed the door. Standing in the hall Dilandau stayed unmoving.

"My daughter?" Mrs. Kanzaki whispered her face papery white. She knew of Dilandau Albatou, a dangerous boy, Dornkirk unwilling to make him a match. It was said he loved to cause riots and the only reason he was in an 'inside' school was because he started to many fights 'outside.'

Dilandau seemed to read her thoughts but went on speaking instead. "Your daughter is safe, but she couldn't come back tonight, I think she'll be strong enough in a day or so. If you don't see her tomorrow you should probably have and excuse for her school. I can't stay." He turned to go but Mrs. Kanzaki stopped him.

"Will Van, or Allen by with her? Someone… safe?" She backed away at the look Dilandau gave her.

His eyes were full of terrifying red fire. "Someone safe?" He paused trying to keep his anger in check. "They were the ones who hurt her." He said quietly, and then left without another word.

Dilandau looked around as he felt the warmth from the door behind him close. He knew the warehouse would be cold that night so he needed to finish his business quickly and go to her. That idea caused a small smile to escape Dilandau's features. He'd never had someone to hurry home for.

After he passed three houses he turned and went into the shady forest knowing they would follow. When he finally got far enough, Dilandau silently climbed a tree. The two figures tracing him soon made their way underneath his branch.

"He had to have gone somewhere." Allen whispered to his companion. "I'm positive Dilandau has her hidden somewhere, why else would he go to her house?"

"You know," Dilandau's rage heightened, he didn't expect Van. For them to be together seemed to fill him with anger, how dare they walk around buddy buddy while the only peace Hitomi had received all day was when she fell asleep. "For someone so keen on ditching her, you seem awfully concerned."

"I didn't say I was keen on the idea." Allen snapped, "but I have to keep my family safe. Leaving is the only option we have." Finally Dilandau could no longer keep silent.

"So you're just going to abandon her?" he said as he jumped out of his tree. The tree protested, of course, but soon righted itself once the thing was gone. "You're just going to leave in the dead of night without even a farewell?"

For the first time Allen didn't seemed ashamed, "It's for my family," he stated with finality.

"I don't give a damn about your family!" Dilandau roared. "If your truly loved her you would take her with and forget the consequences!" he could tell the thought had never even crossed Allen's mind. Dilandau looked at him with a feeling of utter disgust. "You don't deserve her." He said landing a punch on Allen's head.

It was so forceful Allen went down almost instantly. Dilandau didn't even wait to see him fall but immediately after hitting him turned on Van.

"And you," He spat "you are no better than him!" He threw a punch that Van easily dodged. "You act like you protect her, but did you even think how it might make her feel after all these idiotic games?" He swung another hit, and this time his aim was true.

Blood spattered from both Allen and Van's mouths, but it was the latter who started to speak.

"If your planning to just be able to talk and hit then you just hit the wrong person. I fight back." Faster than the other two could see Van punched Dilandau in the stomach.

Dilandau didn't even go down, he simply clutched his stomach and glared at Van. Allen watched between the two in utter astonishment. He couldn't understand how both of them could take body-crushing hits and never even go down.

"You've gotten stronger, since I last saw you." Van stated.

"And you've gotten slower." Dilandau countered.

Before Allen even realized it, the two were at each other's throats. They were hitting, kicking, and doing everything in their power to hurt the other as much as they could. The fight seemed to last hours but in reality it only lasted a few minutes. When the two broke away Dilandau had a bruise on his cheek and a bloody lip, while Van seemed to have no facial injuries.

"Tell me where she is." Van commanded.

"No," when Van started to raise his fist Dilandau continued, "you can beat me all you want I'll never tell you where she is." This seemed to stop Van in his tracks.

"Van…" Allen have heartedly tried to tell the boy off.

"Why?" Van said, looking down at his shoes, "Why are you so keen on protecting her, when it's..." he paused seeming not to have the right words, "when it's my job."

Dilandau spit some of the blood out of his mouth. "If it is yours to do then your doing a pretty shitty job at it." He said staring at the down cast man, "you were so intent on making _him_," Dilandau jabbed his thumb at Allen, "angry that you completely ignored Hitomi. If you're so keen on protecting her, then for once actually think about her!" His voice raised in frustration of trying to get it through both boy's thick skulls. "All you are thinking about is yourself, do either of you know what Hitomi went through today?" When neither of them spoke Dilandau snorted. "Of course you don't your thinking about your family," he turned to Allen, "and you're" he turned on Van "trying to find ways of making Allen angry. I don't have anything more to say." With that Dilandau walked off but glanced back at Allen.

"If you are going to leave _handsome, _you better damn well make sure it doesn't hurt her." He then casually made his way in towards the one person who he wanted to help the most.


End file.
